A Cupboard
by Kila9Nishika
Summary: The walls of a cupboard are painted with words... CharDeath, Mentions of eaten spiders.
1. The Cupboard

**Disclaimer:** I have black hair and brown eyes – I am not British, either. Furthermore, I am in no way connected with Scholastic (yet), Warner Bros, or anything of the sort. Guessed yet? I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! (Wish I did…)

**AN:** Warning: This is supposed to be written by a small child. Thus, spelling mistakes. They ARE ON PURPOSE. Don't kill me, please, they were difficult to make!

* * *

Ϟ

LILI

GO LILI TAK HARI AND RUN

MI CUPBORD

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

My naym is Harry Potter

Red Oranj Yelo Gren Blu Purpl

Red is payn

Oranj is screems

Yelo is –

Yellow is a brokn arm

Green is Its him Lili take Harry and run

Blue is cant breeth

Purpel is Padfut that thing lux redikyulus on yu

Red Orange Yellow Green Blue Purpel

_Purple_

Why dont I have a Birthday?

Padfoot is a big black dog.

Moony is tired tired tired.

Wormtail is bad bad bad.

Dudley hates me. Why does Dudley hate me?

Theres no such thing as magic. Or flying motrsikles.

Motorcycles.

Sirius is a star. Sirius is laughing. Sirius is Padfoot.

Miss Willow says that I made Padfoot up. Peepel cant chaynj into dogs.

People can't change into dogs.

Poems talk about what we feel. What we remember. I rote a poem and Mister Burns called it imajinativ. This is my poem.

**_Green is avre kedavre kills Lili_**

**_Padfoot do not now come back_**

**_And also not Moony_**

**_This is sad and I am alone_**

**_Because Lili and Jayms is gone._**

Why do not Mister Burns like my poem?

Imaginative.

I know theres a k in know but you say it no.

We have to rite stuff we love today.

I love spidrs.

I love Padfoot.

I love Moony.

I love Lili and Jayms even tho I dont know who they are.

Spiders. I have ten spiders in my cupbord. One two three four five six seven eight nine ten. I find names for them in books.

1Arachne 2عنكبوت –An-ka-boot 3Եռոտանի – Yerotanni 4蜘蛛 – Ji-ju 5Edderkop 6Spinne 7 עכביש – Akh-veesh 8 मकड़ी – M'gri 9Ragno 10クモ – Kumo

Do people dy from being hungry?

Im hungry.

Edderkop dyd. I ate him.

Spinne and Ragno dyd.

Im never going to get out of my cupbord.

Evrything I owen is for Padfoot and Moony even if they arent reel.

My name is Harry Potter.

Ϟ

_A letter would slide through the slot on the Dursleys' door, and it would take weeks before someone came to investigate why Harry Potter had not responded to his letter._

_An uproar went up, when Potter was discovered missing, and everything related to the Potter family was overturned. _

_In the process, Sirius Black was found innocent and freed from Azkaban. He and Remus Lupin tore Number Four Privet Drive apart, but Harry Potter was nowhere to be found._

_They did, however, find his cupboard – painted in blood with sentence after sentence written by the missing boy himself._

_They cut the cupboard out of the wall._

_Sirius Black received Potter's family inheritance, and Remus Lupin received the Potter-Evans library._

_But, for some reason, they treasured a piece of wood with a painstakingly painted lightning-bolt in blood, more than anything else.

* * *

_

**AN:** Well... maybe I just feel a little bit morbid? REVIEW!_  
_


	2. The Cell

**Disclaimer:** I have black hair and brown eyes – I am not British, either. Furthermore, I am in no way connected with Scholastic (yet), Warner Bros, or anything of the sort. Guessed yet? I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! (Wish I did…)

**AN: **Huh... this is what comes of being depressed on a Saturday night. Cobbled this up in less than ten minutes.

* * *

**The Cell**

* * *

_I am innocent._

_I am innocent._

_I am…_

Staring at the wall, remembering –

"_I hate you! I never want to see your face again!" Stinging pain, not just from a slap across the face, but also tearing into his very soul – _

"_Don't know where we went wrong – ninety-three generations and now __**this**__!" Agony, they don't care, don't love him, wish he wasn't there – _

The slap-slide of his daily meal being shoved through the door –

"_He's dead."_

"_It's Regulus."_

"_Get out of my sight – _

"_I hate you – _

"_I hate you – _

"_I hate you – _

"_Traitor."_

"_Death Eater."_

A scream – "Master, Master, please!" Grating at the nerves, tearing at the heart –

_Running – oh, Merlin, no. "Moony, Moony, Merlin, James, say he's not dead! He can't be, he can't be!"_

"_I…"_

"_Help him!"_

"_He's a werewolf, what does it matter?"_

"_Shut up! Moony, Moony!"_

"_He's flat-lining."_

"_Get __**out of the way!**__ Prongs, come help! _**Fulmen! Fulmen!**_ Damn it, no, no!"_

"_He's dead."_

_Dead…_

_Dead…_

_Dead…_

"No!"

_I am innocent._

_I am innocent._

_I am…_

Slap-slide – was it morning again already?

_Dead…_

Screams, screams, if the memories didn't drive him insane, the screams would.

"_After your dad?"_

"_Yeah, Harry James – better than saddling him with the French version Dad had."_

_Harry James Potter._

"_Harry, Harry…" Where was he? Where was – no, James was right there. _

"_Wake up, Prongs, wake…"_

"_No!"_

"_NO!"_

"No! James!"

"Ooh, is wittle Siwwy awl upset about his Jamsie?"

"SHUT UP! …James…Lily…"

_I am innocent._

_I am innocent._

_I am innocent._

"_Promise I'll get you out…"_

"_Don't try, Moony, they'll stuff you in here beside me."_

_I am innocent._

"…_arcana tegere in animo Peter Pettigrew… Sec Fiat!"_

_Peter that rat the Secret Keeper – _

_I am innocent._

_I am…_

"…_arcana tegere in animo Peter Pettigrew… Sec Fiat!"_

"_Wake up, Prongs, wake…"_

"_He's flat-lining."_

"_Moony!"_

"_Move out of the way!"_

"_Prongs!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"**Avada Kedavra!**_"_

"_He's dead."_

"_He's dead."_

"_Dead…"_

Has it been days? Or has it been years?

"_Io__ti__odio__! __Non voglio più__vedere la tua__faccia__di nuovo__, __traditore__!"_

_...Never want to see your face again, traitor! ...Traitor... Traitor!_

"_Io ti odio!"_

"_...ti odio!"_

_...I hate you!_

_... hate you..._

_... hate you..._

_...Traitor..._

_They lied... they're never coming for me. I'll be here forever._

_At least Harry's with Frank and Alice..._

_I am innocent._

Slap-slide. Is it morning again?

* * *

_The Aurors would drag him to the Ministry of Magic, where Sirius Black would finally be questioned on the events of October 31st, 1981. After being exonerated, he would be released into the care of his only surviving sane friend, Remus Lupin._

_The horror in his heart could never be matched, when he discovered where Harry Potter had spent his childhood. He and Remus ripped the Dursley home apart, trying to find some evidence that Harry was still alive._

_They would find nothing._

_Sirius Black would go on to become a vicious and powerful part of British politics, Wizarding and Muggle._

_And yet, Remus would often enter his bedroom to find Sirius sitting blankly on the bed, staring at a piece of rescued wood with a bloody lightning bolt, all the while murmuring – _

"_I am innocent..."_

"_I am innocent..."_

"_I am innocent..."_


End file.
